militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abdul Rahman (Guantanamo detainee 357)
| birth_place = Haji Baras, Afghanistan | death_date = | death_place = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 357 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Determined not to have been an enemy combatant after all | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rahman is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 357. American intelligence analysts estimate that Rahman was born in 1976, in Haji Baras, Afghanistan. Abdul Rahman was transferred to Afghanistan on April 18, 2005. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held 3 x 6 meters trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants—rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 9 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: for approximately forty days before being turned over to the United States. }} Transcript Abdul Rahman chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a 22 page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant Abdul Rahman was one of the 38 captives the Bush Presidency determined had not been enemy combatants after all.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed [sic as "No Longer Enemy Combatants"], Washington Post The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Abdul Rahman was freed on April 20, 2005 with sixteen other Afghans whose Tribunals had determined they were not enemy combatants. The Associated Press reported that their release ceremony was addressed by Afghan Chief Justice Fazl Hadi Shinwari. mirror Carlotta Gall of The New York Times reported that the Chief Justice encouraged the men to regard their detention as something sent from God. mirror The reports stated that the Chief Justice warned the cleared men that a candid description of their detention could damage the chances of other Afghan captives to be released. : Abdul Rahman was one of the three captives who chose to address the Press. He was quoted as saying: : Both reports quoted Chief Justice Fazil Hadi Shinwari distinguishing three categories of captives: : References Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1976 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States